


Reunion kisses are quite nice.

by smallbump



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds of Summer are finally flying to America to tour with One Direction again and Michael couldn't be more excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion kisses are quite nice.

Michael is already bouncy and over-energetic, despite it being little less than six am. He’s smiling big, arms flapping with excitement and his sentences are not making much sense, according to Calum and Ashton (Luke is too tired to listen yet) but Michael talks anyway.

They’re at the airport, loading their suitcases by the baggage drop. Michael gets handed his boarding pass and he kisses it, holding it to his chest and sighing happily, like they do in all the movies.

“Michael, god, will you calm the fuck down?!” Calum says with a laugh, sounding a tad embarrassed but mostly finding Michael’s behavior ridiculous. 

“America, guys! _America!_ ” Michael squeals.

He’s never been to America before, so he has every right to be excited about it. It’s very different from Australia, or so he thinks. No, it probably is. Australia is all beaches, surfing, summer and stuff. America is like, everything at once.

America has everything too. Including something in particular.

“Mickey, you’re excited about seeing Harry again. Not about going to America.”

There might be some truth in Luke’s words, yes; he _is_ excited to see Harry again. They all are, to see One Direction and the others again. Okay, it’s a lot of truth in that.

“Well, that _too._ ” Michael tries.

Ashton ruffles Michael’s hair as they make their way to security check. “You are crushing way too hard, man.”

\---

Michael thinks that seeing Harry again after so long will be the best feeling ever, but it’s actually not. He’s getting nervous, hands are sweaty and he has literally no control over anything anymore.   
He wants to kiss Harry, is all he can think. But he doesn’t, he can’t. He wants to hug Harry tightly and tell him he loves him and he wants them to be alone but they’re not.

It’s a quick hug and a ‘Good to see you, mate’-line from Harry (Michael is stunned) before they have to move on, and greet the others.

Harry takes him to the side not long after, “Let’s get out of here for a sec,” he’s holding a firm grip around Michael’s wrist and Michael can’t help but look fondly at Harry’s fingers against his skin, before nodding excitedly like a little kid, he feels like one.

They find an empty room down the hall; Harry closes the door behind them. They’re both wearing goofy smiles on their faces, stars in their eyes and a beating heart. Michael wants to press him against the wall and crash his lips against Harry’s, like they do in movies. Have his hands cupping Harry’s perfectly placed jaw before moving them up and into his perfectly curled hair.

So he does, with a lot of force, Harry’s head hits the wall, maybe a bit too hard but Harry doesn’t whine, just looks at Michael and smiles.

“You’re ridiculous,” he manages to say before Michael shuts him up, kissing him hard, full on the mouth. Harry’s skin is soft against his clammy hands; hopefully Harry doesn’t mind him being nervously sweaty. There’s a hand intertwined into Michael’s hair and nails scratching his scalp carefully, it’s shivering to say the least.

It’s everything Michael ever wanted his reunion kiss with Harry to be.

“Fuck, I’ve _missed you._ ” 


End file.
